fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/SDT
Get ready. ... ... .. Day 1= Hello. I am Scratch, the lead developer for a little game called Smashed. I know good and well that you're all fans of Nintendo, and their wonderful games. In particular, we here at SDT, or the Smashed Development Team, are big fans of Super Smash Brothers, a joyous fun-for-all fighting game pitting all of Nintendo's greatest fighters against on another in a big battle royale. You can't possibly be human of you haven't wondered, "Gee what would this character look like if they appeared in Smash?" Isn't that right? Well SDT wonders that ourselves, and we've decided to put together a little fan project featuring some... unusual character choices. We're well aware that plenty of SSB fangames have existed before this one, so we have made an effort to make the roster as unique as possible. As such, Smashed features only playable fighters from indie titles and fangames like ours. This seems like a pretty good way to set our game apart from the likes of Super Smash Flash 2, Super Smash Bros. Crusade, and so on. Let's have a little look at who'll be appearing in the first demo of Smashed. A trailer begins playing. The screen is black, but muffled chiptune music can be heard. The black void fades away, revealing that the camera is moving across a grassy plain. STAGE - PLAINS OF PASSAGE A green slime crawls into view, but only a second before the music finally becomes fully audible and a shovel slams down on the creature, smashing it into nothing. A blue, armored figure steps in the slime's place and the camera pans up to reveal their identity. NEW CHARACTER - SHOVEL KNIGHT Shovel Knight proceeds to gallivant around the plains, whacking bite-sized beasts to bits and snatching up as much gold as he can find. He then proceeds to hop down a ladder, suddenly coming face-to-face with a large, yellow dragon. As Shovel Knight leaps up to strike the monster down, the screen suddenly cuts to black. '' ... ''A new scene fades into view, showing off some unusual-looking creatures hammering and chipping away at a tall statue. As one of the masked things puts down their mallet to catch their breath, a rock flies at their head, prompting them to get back to work.The rock's owner walks past. They're tall and lanky, and their head is adorned with a crown. Floating alongside their head is a cloud of purple gas with an eye symbol decorating it. '' ''The tall person laughs an ugly laugh, and the camera zooms out to reveal that they are... NEW CHARACTER - PSYCHO WALUIGI Waluigi strides into his most recently taken-over palace and leaps into his newly-claimed throne. He sifts through his maps, laden with purple stamps wherever he's conquered a kingdom. As Waluigi goes to put a stamp on his latest treasure, he spies a framed map on the wall. The map shows the overworld of the Shovel Knight game, and Waluigi is inspired to go claim its riches for himself. Waluigi flies off in his hot air balloon, landing on the Plains of Passage stage just as Shovel Knight arrives. The two rush at each other and the video cuts to gameplay footage of Shovel Knight and Waluigi battling it out. Did you enjoy that little sneak peek? I do hope so. A little demo of the game featuring Shovel Knight, Psycho Waluigi, and the Plains of Passage stage will be playable here at E3, and we'll talk a little more about the game tomorrow. Thank you for tuning in so late at night, folks! Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016